On est discret ou on ne l'est pas
by Butterfly1994
Summary: Jusqu'ici ils avaient plutôt bien réussit à cacher leur couple au seins du groupe, jusqu'à cette nuit ou une erreur de dates les dévoilent.[Super Junior] ( Donghae x Eunhyuk)


On est discret ou on ne l'est pas

Une porte claqua dans l'appartement. Deux ombres accrochées l'une à l'autre essayaient vainement de retirer leurs chaussures. Entre deux baisers l'une d'entre elles pris la parole.

_ Laisse moi au moins le temps de retirer mes chaussures.

_ Pour une fois qu'on à l'appart à nous, j'ai envie d'en profiter, répondit une voix masculine.

Ayant enfin réussit à retirer leurs chaussures ils reprirent leurs baisers tout en se dirigeant vers le couloir. Pris d'une soudaine folie, l'un deux plaqua l'autre sur l'une des portes, lâchant sa bouche pour se diriger vers son cou.

_ Donghae, tu ne veux pas attendre d'être dans notre chambre ?

_ Pour quoi faire, personne ne peux nous voir, ils sont tous sortis, répondit le dit Donghae tout en continuant ses baisers.

_ On sait jamais, et si l'un d'entre eux rentrer plus tôt ?

_ Justement, c'est encore plus excitant !

_ Donghae ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas près à leurs annoncer pour nous deux.

_ Je sais, aller viens, dit Fishy en le poussant dans la pièce d'à coté.

Il fit reculer son amant jusqu'au lit, puis le fit basculer sur ce dernier.

_ Ce soir tu es tout à moi, lâcha Donghae en grimpant sur son partenaire, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

Dans la pièce d'à coté, trois personnes se regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des ballons.

_ Je leurs dit maintenant qu'ils se sont trompés d'un jour sur notre sortit ou j'attends un peu ? Lâcha Yesung.

_ Quand je pense qu'ils m'ont dit que leurs parents avaient envie de les voire et que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne viendraient pas demain soir, dit Leeteuk, la colère lui montant aux joues.

_ N'empêche j'aurais jamais imaginé que Hyukjae serait en dessous, laissa échapper Ryewook.

_ Moi non plus, répondirent en cœur les deux autres.

Le lendemain matin, au moment ou Donghae et Eunhyuk passèrent la porte de la cuisine, 8 paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur eux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Donghae, surpris par le comportement des autres.

_ C'est ce soir qu'on sort, lâcha Heechul, un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Eunhyuk devint soudainement pâle et quitta la pièce.

_ Hyukkie, l'appela Donghae en essayant de le rattraper.

_ Laisse le un peu seul, il en à besoin je pense, le conseilla Leeteuk.

Donghae acquiesça.

_ Bon passons à autre chose, depuis combien de temps sa dure ? Demanda Heechul.

_ Ba en fait, un peu plus de 6 mois.

_ Envoie la monnaie mon cher Kyuhyun !

_ Putain, fait chier, lâcha le maknae en lui tendant quelques billets, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous pouviez être discret aussi longtemps.

_ Attendez, vous pariez sur nous ?

_ Ba vu le bordel que vous avez fait hier soir, il fallait bien qu'on s'occupe, explique Sungmin, son lapin rose dans les bras.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que sa ne vous dérange pas ?

_ Franchement Donghae depuis le temps qu'on se connait, tu devrais savoir qu'on est assez ouvert d'esprit sur ces choses là, surtout avec le fan service, lâcha Shindong.

_ Moi se qui m'embête le plus c'est que vous me l'avait caché, dit Leeteuk avec une mine boudeuse.

_ Je suis désolé, on ne pensait pas que vous le prendriez si bien, Hyukjae pensait même que vous nous mettriez à la porte.

_ Ce qui explique sa réaction.

_ Personnellement c'est celle de Siwon que je redoutais le plus.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda le concerné.

_ Ba avec ta religion, t'aurais pu voir ça d'un mauvais œil.

_ T'inquiète pas pour ça mon p'tit Fishy, notre Siwon n'est pas si catho que ça pour ces choses là, lâcha Heechul.

_ Euh, je veux pas savoir, dit Donghae, Je vais aller voir Hyukkie.

Sur ce il laissa ses camarades cuisiner un Siwon de plus en plus rouge et un Heechul de plus en plus hilare.

_ Hyukkie, je rentre.

Donghae entra dans la pièce qu'il partageait avec le danseur, il le trouva sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même et tout tremblant. Il se rapprocha de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

_ Calme toi, les gars l'ont super bien pris, Leeteuk fait même la tête parce qu'on ne lui a pas dit plus tôt.

Eunhyuk cessa de trembler et tourna la tête vers son petit ami.

_ Sérieusement ? Ils ne nous rejettent pas ?

_ Absolument pas et si j'ai bien compris on n'est pas les seuls.

_ A bon ? demanda Hyukjae, curieux.

_ Apparemment Heechul et Siwon sont plus proche qu'on le pense.

_ Sérieux ?

_ T'as qu'à leurs demander.

…

_ Donghae ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi, lui répondit ce dernier en scellant leurs lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine on pouvait assister à la mort d'Heechul, enfin à sa futur mort, car son petit ami ne l'avait pas encore attrapé mais ça ne serait tarder.


End file.
